callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14
::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see M14 EBR. The M14 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M14 cannot be obtained in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign. In multiplayer, the weapon is portrayed as an M14 SOCOM, which has a shorter barrel. Other features include a Knights Armaments RAS (Rail Adapter System) Fore end, an RAS scope mount, heat shields, and synthetic furniture distinguishing it from its wooden-stocked ancestor. The M14 in-game is featured as a Semi-automatic rifle, with high stopping power, accuracy and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. It can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, and an ACOG scope. Multiplayer The M14 is considered to be a "love it or hate it" or make/break weapon. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high stopping power) or a non preferred weapon (for high recoil and manual rate of fire). With Stopping Power, it can kill in two hits at any range, or one hit if shot in the head within its maximum damage range. However the M14 benefits less from stopping power than most guns. This is due to the 1.5x head multiplier which is unique to sniper rifles and the M14. Similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode, it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3, it will also, without a Stopping Power, kill a player with a Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with the ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage for long range combat. Also, on the SAS/Spetsnaz matches, a player using an M21 with ACOG gains the ghillie suit, while a player using an M14 ACOG doesn't, making the M21 a better choice. The M14 with a suppressor has been acknowledged by many players as being the closest gun to a silenced sniper rifle the player can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid-long range sniping as opposed to very long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. The suppressor can also be helpful with clearing the iron sights. When used it eliminates muzzle flash, providing for better target visibility. Image:m14_4.png|M14 Image:m14iron_4.png|M14's Iron Sight File:Weapon m14 scout.png|M14 with unusual camouflage File:Weapon m14sd scout.png|M14 with a silencer Call of Duty: Black Ops The M14 will appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its appearance is different from its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, having its original wooden stock and vented handguard instead of synthetic furniture and rails. In addition, it has a rear pistol-grip and a folded bipod that is not present in its Modern Warfare variant. It is the third assault rifle unlocked, as well as the first semi-automatic assault rifle unlocked. It costs . It can be purchased at level 9. The M14 is a semi-automatic battle rifle that features a 20 round magazine (30 with Extended Mags), medium recoil, and is best suited for medium to long range combat. In the Gun Game mode, it is featured as the 8th Tier out of 20. Attachments: *Extended Mags *ACOG Sight *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Grip *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Grenade Launcher *Suppressor File:M14.JPG|The M14 M14 Aiming.png|Iron Sight Screen shot 2010-10-01 at 8.31.52 PM.png|The M14 with an ACOG Scope M14 ACOG.png|The M14 with ACOG in Single Player. M14KILLHUNGRY.JPG|M14's killfeed icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M14 appears in a screenshot within n-Space's Company Bio PDF. Nothing else is known about it, statistic wise, though it seems that it has a wooden stock and similar iron-sights to the console versions. File:M14_7_ds.png|The M14's Iron Sights on DS Trivia ''Call of Duty 4'' *Using the grenade launcher attachment makes the player execute the empty reload animation, though it still takes as much time as the normal reload animation. *The actual reload time and the reloading animation for a loaded reload are about 1.5 seconds off, meaning the player actually reloads before the magazine is even inserted. *The M14 has the same in-game model as the M21, minus the sniper scope and the bi-pod. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The ACOG variant for the M14 is different from the ACOG variant for the M14 EBR in Modern Warfare 2. *The weapon has the same draw animation as the AK-47. *The weapons wooden furniture is replaced with synthetic material when camouflage is applied Video 400pxA video showing the M14's one-shot kill ability while doing maximum damage Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles